The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is `Indigo`.
The new variety was discovered as a mutation in a controlled planting of Ficus benjamina `Exotica` in a greenhouse in the Westlands, The Netherlands.